


Rule 69: Abby Version

by CJaneway



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blurb, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gibbs has fap rules now, M/M, Nothing sexual between Gibbs and Abby, Rule 69, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Gibbs walks in on Abby doing something non evidence related in the lab. He offers up Gibbs logic.





	Rule 69: Abby Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methos2523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methos2523/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Methos2523, you wonderful bastard, here be shortfic!

Gibbs strolled down to the lab with a purpose. Abby was late with the evidence, which was highly unusual. He was downing the last dregs of his coffee when he reached the doors leading into the Abbyfied sanctuary. The music was loud enough to where he could hear the words, well, what was possibly supposed to be words, even though the walls. He pushed the door open, flicked his empty coffee cup into the nearest trashcan, and stopped dead in his tracks. Abby was most certainly not doing anything forensic, nothing scientifically forensic at least. She was most certainly investigating something. The double screen set-up had nothing on them that could even, remotely, belong to any investigation Gibbs could remember passing his desk, but it was interesting.

Gibbs might have given up on the female form after he and Tony finally got their heads out of their asses, but that did not mean he couldn’t enjoy some good quality lesbian porn. And what good quality it was! It seemed like Abby was enjoying it too, based on the positioning of her hand. He leaned over to the central control board and turned her music off, which made her squeak and turn the chair around. She looked like a wide-eyed doll.

“I’m sorry, Gibbs! I didn’t mean-” She squeaked out, her hand tried to move out from under her skirt without giving away exactly where it had been. She looked like she knew that Gibbs _knew_.

“Where’s my evidence.” Tony had amended a few rules when he’d finally settled himself into Gibbs’ life, and added one of his own: Tony’s rule #1: work hard at work, have fun at home. It lessened the number of folders that made their way into Gibbs’ townhouse by a considerable margin. Technically Abby was sitting on her lab-stool, so technically this was still work.

“Over here! Private Samson was definitely involved!” She stood ramrod straight and pointed at the evidence bags with the printed reports right next to them. Gibbs decided he was not going to comment on the state of the hand that had come out of hiding. Gibbs walked over, confident, collected the reports and turned around, heading back towards Abby. She shrunk in on herself.

“Work is work, Abs.” He said sternly, but he had a soft smile on his face, which made her loosen up. “Always remember rule 69.” He turned to go back up to the bullpen.

“Uhm, Gibbs?” She was wringing her hands.

“If you’re gonna fap to it, own up to it!” Her shocked look made him laugh.

 


End file.
